Starting The Game!
by sonic.guy
Summary: It's just a funny parody... Well it's funny to me and hopefully it's funny to the people who reads it btw thanks for reading it and I also post roleplays and fanfictions in my Instagram there called y d.hero and @fire.nji... And again thanks for reading it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the weakest link paper mario style! As you probably know, this one stars all the paper mario partners and a couple other people too! So...have fun and don't laugh too hard!

Chapter 1 - Starting The Game

Lakitu: Hello and welcome to the Weakest Link! Uh...yeah...so...let's meet the characters! We have:

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi

Vivian

bobbery

Ms. Mowz

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushi

Lakilester

Tippi

Kammy Koopa

Hooktail

Tiny Kong

Shy Guy

Yoshi: What the hell!? What's Hooktail and Kammy Koopa doing here? They're bosses! And Tiny Kong...OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DIXIE's SISTER!

Kammy: Shut up you impervious worm! I can be on here whenever and wherever I want!

Hooktail: Yeah! So be quiet or else I'll make you smeel my feet!

Goombella: I don;'t even want to know what your feet smells like...

Hooktail: WHAT DID YOU SAY, TOMBOY!

Goombella: I'm not a tomboy you stupid dragon!

Lakitu: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Let's just start the game and calm the hell down! Ahem...Goombella! What color is Tiny Kong's hair?

Goombella: That's easy, it's yellow!

Lakitu: WRONG! It's blonde!

goombella: How is that wrong? If Blonde was the answer, then the question would've been "What type is Tiny's hair?"

Lakitu: No one cares about your stupid opinion!

Goombella: -cries- TT

Lakitu: Koops, how many bomb's could a bob-omb bomb if that bomb could bomb a bob-omb?

Koops: That doesn't make any sense!

Lakitu: Wrong! It was 26!

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: You have no money to bank and it's not your turn yet! Flurrie, how many-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: SHUT UP! -turns back to Flurrie- Flurrie, how many apples are there usually in a tree?

Flurrie: 12!

Lakitu: WRONG! I didn't say "apple tree" so that means there is none!

flurrie: Bank!

Lakitu: You can't bank because it's not your turn! not that you had money TO bank in the first place... ahem...yoshi, what's the name of Koops's girlfriend?

Yoshi: Kooskoos!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's Koopie Koo!

Yoshi: But, it had to be koos koos! I mean she even looks like a koos koos too!

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING THAT! -turns to Vivian- If a coconut was friends with a lobster, would that be considered racism?

Vivian: ...no?

Lakitu: Correct! See? You all could learn from our talented Vivian here! -looks at Goombella, Koops, flurrie, and Yoshi-.

Goombella: Whatever... -rolls eyes-

bobbery: Bank?

Lakitu: Yes! If Koops and Goombella fused together, what would you get?

Bobbery: A pink koopa with no arms and yellow hair.

Lakitu: Correct!

Ms. Mowz: bank...

Lakitu: There we go! What is the different between mushrooms and mushrooms?

Ms. Mowz: That makes no sense!

Lakitu: Wrong! The answer was "More information was needed."

Ms. Mowz: wow...SUCH a predictable answer. -rolls eyes-

Lakitu: Well, you'll learn to deal with it.

Goombario: Bank1

Lakitu: You have no money to bank...

Goombario: Really? I thought I did!

Lakitu: No! why does Mario liked Red so much?

Goombario: Who's red?

Lakitu: Wrong! He likes it because he sees "red" all the time so he decided to blend in with it!

Goombario: No, I'm serious, who's red?

Goombella: He meant the color, retard!

Goombario: Shut up before I headbonk you!

Goombella: I'd like to see you try!

Lakitu: both of you shut up or I will automatically disqualify both of y-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: SHUT UP!

Kammy: This is entertaining.

Lakitu: Now everyone be quiet! Or else no one will win the money! Anways, Kooper, wh-

Kooper: Bank!

Lakitu: You have no money TO bank. -rolls eyes- Why do people in the Mushroom Kingdom keep their clothes so clean all the time?

Kooper: They use Clorox 2!

Lakitu: Correct! I guess some of you are not total lost causes!

Bombette: Bank!

Lakitu: See, why can't guys be as smart as the original paper mario crew?

Koops: Well, the questions you gave them were easy! You gave us the hard ones!

Lakitu: No I didn't! Besides, Vivian got a question right! So did bobbery!

Yoshi: -sticks out tongue-

Lakitu: Fine! If it makes you happier I'll make the Questions a bit easier...

Everyone: YAY!

Lakitu: Yeah, wahoo, party. Ahem... Bombette, You only have a match when you enter a dark and cold room. You come across an oil lamp, an oil heater, and a candle. Which do you light first?

Bombette: The oil lamp!

Lakitu: Wrong! you light the match first to light th oil lamp!

Bombette: That's not fair though!

Lakitu: Well, everything is not ALWAYS fair! Parakarry, what-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: There's no money to bank you retard! Parakarry, which game did Mario first appear in?

Parakarry: Super Mario Bros

Lakitu: Wrong it was Donkey Kong!

Ms. Mowz: Donkey Kong had a game?

Goombella: DONKEY KONG RAPED MARIO!

Lakitu: No! Mario first made his appearance in the game called "Donkey Kong".

flurrie: So Mario appeared in donkey Kong?

Bombette: Huh?

Lakitu: NEVERMIND! Bow, what cameo appearance did you star in?

Bow: Super Mario 64!

Lakitu: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT CAMEO APPEARANCE YOU MADE!? OH FOR THE LOVE OF..

Bow: No, it really was Super Mario 64! I was one of the boos in the courtyard by the L Is Real statue!

Tippi: L Is real? i'm guessing L referts to Luigi...?

Lakitu: Everyone...just shut it and lets get back to the game. I'm still counting your answer wrong Bow as I don't ever remember seeing a female Boo.

Bow: NO FAIR!

Lakitu: Watt, how many ones are in a one?

Watt: Me?

Lakitu: Wrong! The correct was "one"

Watt: Hey! I said "Me?" because I was confused who you were talking to! I should at least get to re-try another question!

Lakitu: Sorry, but no extra chances are given!

Watt got super mad so she charged up some electricity and threw a lightning bolt right at Lakitu!

Lakitu: OWWW! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Watt: Well, I just did!

Lakitu: you're gonna pay for that...oh yes you will...Uhh, sushi!

Sushi: AAH! -jumps 5 feet in the air-

Lakitu: hahahaha! That was funny! And for making me laugh, so you get free points and no question that will go directly to the bank so YOU DON'T HAVE TO BANK THEM!

sushi: Um...ok!

Lakitu: Lakilester!

Lakilester: Ahh! -pretends to be scared and jump up with 5 height-

Lakitu: Yeah, nice try.

Lakilester: Oh, darn it!

Lakitu: What is the last planet from the Sun?

Lakilester: Neptune!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's Pluto!

Lakilester: But...Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore!

Lakitu: Well until it's destroyed by fuzzies who originated from South africa that has superpowers, then it will always be the last planet from the Sun! Tippi! How many moons does Saturn have?

tippi: Can I use a life line?

Parakarry: WE HAVE LIFELINES!?

Bombette: Oh my gosh, that's liek, so cool!

Lakitu: NO WE DON"T HAVE LIFE LINES AND YOUR ANSWER IS INCORRECT! Kammy, how many-

Kammy: 13.

Lakitu: Uhh...correct...

Audience: GASP!

Kooper: Hey! She cheated! She can't do that!

Lakitu: hmm...you're right! Sorry, Kammy that wand has got to go!

Kammy: NO WAIT!

Lakitu got out a bazooka and shoot Kammy's wand which blew to dust.

Kammy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vivian: Wow, she sure has a long scream...

Lakitu: Yes, well...

Hooktail: Bank

Lakitu: Very good! you get an easy question now!

Bombette: Wait a minute! I said bank to a correct answer and you didn't give me an easy question!

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: Parakarry, shut up and bombette, if you knew the answer, or atleast been asked of it before,it would be easy for you! Get it?

Bombette: Oh! I see...

Lakitu: Hooktail, what does yield mean?

Hooktail: It means Stop! Hey, that reminds me! stop right now! Thank you very much, we need somebody with a human touch! (And continues on singing "Stop")

Sushi: AHHHHH! THE SONG! IT BURNS! -falls over-

Lakitu: Ok, please stop singing! Thank you! Tiny Kong...

Tiny Kong: Is it bank?

Hello and welcome to the weakest link paper mario style! As you probably know, this one stars all the paper mario partners and a couple other people too! So...have fun and don't laugh too hard!

Chapter 1 - Starting The Game

Lakitu: Hello and welcome to the Weakest Link! Uh...yeah...so...let's meet the characters! We have:

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi

Vivian

bobbery

Ms. Mowz

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushi

Lakilester

Tippi

Kammy Koopa

Hooktail

Tiny Kong

Shy Guy

Yoshi: What the hell!? What's Hooktail and Kammy Koopa doing here? They're bosses! And Tiny Kong...OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DIXIE's SISTER!

Kammy: Shut up you impervious worm! I can be on here whenever and wherever I want!

Hooktail: Yeah! So be quiet or else I'll make you smeel my feet!

Goombella: I don;'t even want to know what your feet smells like...

Hooktail: WHAT DID YOU SAY, TOMBOY!

Goombella: I'm not a tomboy you stupid dragon!

Lakitu: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Let's just start the game and calm the hell down! Ahem...Goombella! What color is Tiny Kong's hair?

Goombella: That's easy, it's yellow!

Lakitu: WRONG! It's blonde!

goombella: How is that wrong? If Blonde was the answer, then the question would've been "What type is Tiny's hair?"

Lakitu: No one cares about your stupid opinion!

Goombella: -cries- TT

Lakitu: Koops, how many bomb's could a bob-omb bomb if that bomb could bomb a bob-omb?

Koops: That doesn't make any sense!

Lakitu: Wrong! It was 26!

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: You have no money to bank and it's not your turn yet! Flurrie, how many-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: SHUT UP! -turns back to Flurrie- Flurrie, how many apples are there usually in a tree?

Flurrie: 12!

Lakitu: WRONG! I didn't say "apple tree" so that means there is none!

flurrie: Bank!

Lakitu: You can't bank because it's not your turn! not that you had money TO bank in the first place... ahem...yoshi, what's the name of Koops's girlfriend?

Yoshi: Kooskoos!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's Koopie Koo!

Yoshi: But, it had to be koos koos! I mean she even looks like a koos koos too!

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING THAT! -turns to Vivian- If a coconut was friends with a lobster, would that be considered racism?

Vivian: ...no?

Lakitu: Correct! See? You all could learn from our talented Vivian here! -looks at Goombella, Koops, flurrie, and Yoshi-.

Goombella: Whatever... -rolls eyes-

bobbery: Bank?

Lakitu: Yes! If Koops and Goombella fused together, what would you get?

Bobbery: A pink koopa with no arms and yellow hair.

Lakitu: Correct!

Ms. Mowz: bank...

Lakitu: There we go! What is the different between mushrooms and mushrooms?

Ms. Mowz: That makes no sense!

Lakitu: Wrong! The answer was "More information was needed."

Ms. Mowz: wow...SUCH a predictable answer. -rolls eyes-

Lakitu: Well, you'll learn to deal with it.

Goombario: Bank1

Lakitu: You have no money to bank...

Goombario: Really? I thought I did!

Lakitu: No! why does Mario liked Red so much?

Goombario: Who's red?

Lakitu: Wrong! He likes it because he sees "red" all the time so he decided to blend in with it!

Goombario: No, I'm serious, who's red?

Goombella: He meant the color, retard!

Goombario: Shut up before I headbonk you!

Goombella: I'd like to see you try!

Lakitu: both of you shut up or I will automatically disqualify both of y-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: SHUT UP!

Kammy: This is entertaining.

Lakitu: Now everyone be quiet! Or else no one will win the money! Anways, Kooper, wh-

Kooper: Bank!

Lakitu: You have no money TO bank. -rolls eyes- Why do people in the Mushroom Kingdom keep their clothes so clean all the time?

Kooper: They use Clorox 2!

Lakitu: Correct! I guess some of you are not total lost causes!

Bombette: Bank!

Lakitu: See, why can't guys be as smart as the original paper mario crew?

Koops: Well, the questions you gave them were easy! You gave us the hard ones!

Lakitu: No I didn't! Besides, Vivian got a question right! So did bobbery!

Yoshi: -sticks out tongue-

Lakitu: Fine! If it makes you happier I'll make the Questions a bit easier...

Everyone: YAY!

Lakitu: Yeah, wahoo, party. Ahem... Bombette, You only have a match when you enter a dark and cold room. You come across an oil lamp, an oil heater, and a candle. Which do you light first?

Bombette: The oil lamp!

Lakitu: Wrong! you light the match first to light th oil lamp!

Bombette: That's not fair though!

Lakitu: Well, everything is not ALWAYS fair! Parakarry, what-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: There's no money to bank you retard! Parakarry, which game did Mario first appear in?

Parakarry: Super Mario Bros

Lakitu: Wrong it was Donkey Kong!

Ms. Mowz: Donkey Kong had a game?

Goombella: DONKEY KONG RAPED MARIO!

Lakitu: No! Mario first made his appearance in the game called "Donkey Kong".

flurrie: So Mario appeared in donkey Kong?

Bombette: Huh?

Lakitu: NEVERMIND! Bow, what cameo appearance did you star in?

Bow: Super Mario 64!

Lakitu: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT CAMEO APPEARANCE YOU MADE!? OH FOR THE LOVE OF..

Bow: No, it really was Super Mario 64! I was one of the boos in the courtyard by the L Is Real statue!

Tippi: L Is real? i'm guessing L referts to Luigi...?

Lakitu: Everyone...just shut it and lets get back to the game. I'm still counting your answer wrong Bow as I don't ever remember seeing a female Boo.

Bow: NO FAIR!

Lakitu: Watt, how many ones are in a one?

Watt: Me?

Lakitu: Wrong! The correct was "one"

Watt: Hey! I said "Me?" because I was confused who you were talking to! I should at least get to re-try another question!

Lakitu: Sorry, but no extra chances are given!

Watt got super mad so she charged up some electricity and threw a lightning bolt right at Lakitu!

Lakitu: OWWW! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Watt: Well, I just did!

Lakitu: you're gonna pay for that...oh yes you will...Uhh, sushi!

Sushi: AAH! -jumps 5 feet in the air-

Lakitu: hahahaha! That was funny! And for making me laugh, so you get free points and no question that will go directly to the bank so YOU DON'T HAVE TO BANK THEM!

sushi: Um...ok!

Lakitu: Lakilester!

Lakilester: Ahh! -pretends to be scared and jump up with 5 height-

Lakitu: Yeah, nice try.

Lakilester: Oh, darn it!

Lakitu: What is the last planet from the Sun?

Lakilester: Neptune!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's Pluto!

Lakilester: But...Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore!

Lakitu: Well until it's destroyed by fuzzies who originated from South africa that has superpowers, then it will always be the last planet from the Sun! Tippi! How many moons does Saturn have?

tippi: Can I use a life line?

Parakarry: WE HAVE LIFELINES!?

Bombette: Oh my gosh, that's liek, so cool!

Lakitu: NO WE DON"T HAVE LIFE LINES AND YOUR ANSWER IS INCORRECT! Kammy, how many-

Kammy: 13.

Lakitu: Uhh...correct...

Audience: GASP!

Kooper: Hey! She cheated! She can't do that!

Lakitu: hmm...you're right! Sorry, Kammy that wand has got to go!

Kammy: NO WAIT!

Lakitu got out a bazooka and shoot Kammy's wand which blew to dust.

Kammy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vivian: Wow, she sure has a long scream...

Lakitu: Yes, well...

Hooktail: Bank

Lakitu: Very good! you get an easy question now!

Bombette: Wait a minute! I said bank to a correct answer and you didn't give me an easy question!

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: Parakarry, shut up and bombette, if you knew the answer, or atleast been asked of it before,it would be easy for you! Get it?

Bombette: Oh! I see...

Lakitu: Hooktail, what does yield mean?

Hooktail: It means Stop! Hey, that reminds me! stop right now! Thank you very much, we need somebody with a human touch! (And continues on singing "Stop")

Sushi: AHHHHH! THE SONG! IT BURNS! -falls over-

Lakitu: Ok, please stop singing! Thank you! Tiny Kong...

Tiny Kong: Is it bank?

Lakitu: Yes it is! How many letters are in the alphabet?

Tiny Kong: 26. That was easy.

Lakitu: Correct! It sure was! Shy Guy, you're next.

Shy Guy: !

Lakitu: Um..okay...if you mix pink and yellow, then what color do you get?

Shy Guy: ?

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was Orange-red! I think...anyways! This ends Round One! So, that means you must now vote off someone who you think is the Weakest Link!

1 minute later:

Lakitu: Time is up! Let's see who you all voted for...

goombella: Hooktail! He's a jerk!

Koops: Lakitu

Flurrie: Lakitu

yoshi: Lakitu

Lakitu: ...Those 3 votes don't count! -The voting count still continued-

Vivian: N/A

Bobbery: Can someone give me some water?

Ms. Mowz: Kammy Koopa, I hate her!

Goombario: Goombella! She called me a retard!

Kooper: Everybody

Bombette: No one

Parakarry: BANK!

Bow: Flurrie

Watt: Lakitu

Lakitu: What...that doesn't count either!

Sushi: The person with purple all over!

Lakilester: Pluto for being a sneaky hag.

Tippi: Kammy! She's a witch. Enough said...

Kammy: Yoshi, that little brat.

Hooktail: That tomboy with the explorers hat!

Tiny Kong: Kathy Bates

Shy Guy: !

Lakitu: Ok! Here are the votes... we have 1 vote for Hooktail, 2 votes for Kammy, 2 for Goombella, 2 for Flurrie, and 1 for Yoshi. , why did you pick Kammy?

Ms. Mowz: Because she creeps me out!

Kammy: COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

Lakitu: Okay... Bow, why did you pick Flurrie?

Bow: Cause I felt like it.

Lakitu: ...Right...well. Since Hooktail was the strongest Link because she said "Bank" to a correct answer AND NOT A OUT OF TURN ONE! -Looks at Parakarry- And had a correct answer. Watt was the Weakest Link for getting a question, complaining, and hitting with a lightning strike. The little cheese ball... Anyways! Hooktail, you get to choose who will be the Weakest Link! you get to choose, Kammy, Goombella, Flurrie, or Watt!

Hooktail: Flurrie. No reason, just take her out.

Flurrie: WHAT!?

Lakitu: It is decided! flurrie, you are the weakest link goodbye!

Flurrie: But...my beauty...my elegance...how could it all go down like this? Fine, but I will be back for more! I will be back for the performing arts! I will be back for the need of dr-

Everybody: JUST GO ALREADY!

And she did. (Thank god)

End.

Well, how did you like it? and please, no flames!


	2. Paper mario weakest link

Lakitu: Hello! Welcome back to the Weakest Link! I am your host Lakitu! Last time, one was voted off and we now have nineteen people left. So...yeah...uhh, let's this game started!

Tiny: Wait! Before we start, can I go to the bathroom?

Lakitu: No. Bathroom breaks are only allowed after each round.

Tiny: But, it's an emergency though!

Lakitu: Tiny, please be quiet. you're distracting others around you.

Tiny: OH I'LL SHOW YOU DISTRACTING!

Bobbery: Tiny, just calm down. I'm sure you can hold it in for like 3 minutes.

Lakitu: Enough! Let's just start the game already so I can watch Happy Tree Friends.

Bow: Ooh! Happy Tree Friends! I like that show!

Lakitu: Goombella, does the Sun have Storms?

Goombella: Yes, it's been scientifically proven.

Lakitu: Incorrect! I didn't say "Sun Storms" in the question so it's no!

Goombella: WHAT!? That's cheap!

Lakitu: It's called "a trick question".

Goombella: And THAT'S called "annoyance".

LakitU: Whatever! Koops, what is-

Parakoopa: BANK!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK! THERE IS NO MONEY TO BANK AND YOU CAN'T BANK OUT OF TURN!

Tiny: CAN I PLEASE USE THE BATHROOM!?

Lakitu: NO!

Kooper: Wow, Lakitu sure has some anger problems.

Bombette: I know seriously, he's like Wendy Koopa except in guy form.

Lakitu: Sigh...let's just continue on with the game without any interruptions, please... -looks at Parakarry and Tiny- Koops, what is a SunDial?

Koops: A dial with a Sun on it?

Lakitu: Correct! That's basically how it was made.

yoshi: Bank

Lakitu: Good! Dang good! Why is an orange, orange if Lemon is not called Yellow?

Yoshi: What's a Yellow?

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was "The world may never know".

Yoshi: I'm serious, what's a yellow?

Sushi: It's a color.

Yoshi: What's a color?

Lakilester: Something that blends in with the environment, I think.

Lakitu: Ok! That's enough! Vivian, what is-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: PARAKARRY, IF YOU SAID BANK ONE MORE TIME I WILL AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFY YOU!

Ms. Mowz: This whole show needs to be disqualified...

Lakitu: I heard that! No one is gonna win the money is this continues!

1 mnute later:

Lakitu: Good, now, Vivian, what is-

Tiny: Can I use the bathroom now!?

Lakitu: No! vivian, what is the largest planet?

Vivian: Sun.

Lakitu: Correct!

Bobbery: Bank!

Lakitu: Very good. Looks like you guys are smarter than I thought. When is a door not a door?

Bobbery: When it's not a door.

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was when it's ajar.

Bobbery: Technically that's correct, but my answer would also be correct because "when it's not a door" would mean that it's something else other than a door.

Lakitu: ...what?

Tiny: IF YOU DON'T LET ME USE THE BATHROOM I'M GONNA PISS IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE AUIENCE!

Audience: EW!

Lakitu: Tiny, please shut up and don't bump into my conversation.

Ms/ Mowz: Bank!

Lakitu: What the? You have no money to bank!

Ms. Mowz: But, you heard his answer, right? So it has to be right!

Lakitu: What is incorrect, is incorrect. Just leave it at that. What color of Peach's dress was Peach wearing?

Ms. Mowz: What!?

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was Pink.

Ms. Mowz: But, but, but...

Lakitu: NO BUTS! Like I said before what's incorrect is incorre-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: NOT YET!

Tiny: If you don't let me use the bathroom I'm going to cry.

Lakitu: Tiny, please shut up and Kammy, stop throwing magic at the audience.

Kammy: Teehee!

Lakitu: Goombario-

Goombario: WHAT!

Lakitu: I was gonna ask you the question...

Goombario: Oh, sorry!

Lakitu: ...right. What color is Shy Guy's mask?

Goombario: Well, it's not beatiful I can tell you that.

Shy Guy: vngngngfdngirdngifdngrfngrfngrfngrfg!

Goombella: What? What did he say?

Watt: He was talking in Shy Guy-ish. It's a Shy Guy language.

Shy Guy: ngrngirth4ytiyeyrwjqwheww! gndggfgfgfvlkjjreur?

Lakitu: Okay, One: Goombario, your answer is correct. Two: Shy Guy, I have absolutely no idea what you said. Three: Bobbery, stop writing on the pedestals...

bobbery: Teehee!

Lakitu: Right anyways-

Kooper: Bank!

Lakitu: No you have no money to bank, remember?

Kooper: ...Oh yeah! Now I remember!

Lakitu: ...okay. What color is chocolate pudding?

Kooper: Brown!

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer is Chocolate, which is a real color..

Kooper: What? But it wasn't named an official color though!

Lakitu: But it IS a color! Therefore you are wrong!

Kooper: NO! I was right! The answer should've been brown! -(

hooktail: Kooper, Lakitu is right. Chocolate is a real color, so the answer was chocolate. Just deal with the fact you are wrong and forget about it.

Kooper: 0-o!?

Lakitu: Well said, Hooktail! Free points goes to you!

Bow: Hey! how come you're always giving Hooktail the points!?

Tippi: Yeah! What's up with that?

Lakitu: Bow, I'm surprised you actually cooperate with the living. And Tippi, you're a pixel. get over it.

Tippi: What does being a pixel have to do with anything?

Lakitu: NEVERMIND! Let's just continue. Bombette, what color was Goombella's dress?

bombette: o-O? What!?

Lakitu: Incorrect! Parakarry-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK! YOU NOW JUST LOST YOUR QUESTION BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED ME FOR THE TWENTIETH TIME!

Lakilester: O-O

Sushi: wow, you seriously have a major attitude problem.

Lakitu: WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Sushi: I mean, you shout all the time. Can't you atleast be a little nicer?

Lakitu: i'm the host! You can't tell me what I shold or shouldn't do! One more comment like that and it's an automatic disqualification!

Sushi: I didn't tell you what to do! All I said was-

Lakitu: DISQUALIFICATION! DISQUALIFICATION! :D

Sushi: I don't care. I only came here because of the music... -gets taken away by Fuzzies-

Lakitu: Don't we all? :D

Tiny: Can I use the bathroom now? I'm starting to feel gas up in my-

Lakitu: NO! I DON'T WANNA KNOW! O-o Just sit down and be quiet. Bow, what does a Banana taste good with?

Bow: A banana split?

Lakitu: Correct! Looks like Bow is the only smart one up here so far..

Everyone: Grrrr...

Watt: Bank!

Lakitu: And it looks like Watt seems to be the only one here who can actually bank too...

Everyone: Grrrrr!

Lakitu: If man evolved from apes, then why do we sitll have apes?

Watt: Uhh...because they didn't evolve from them?

Lakitu: Incorrect! It's because evolution has change din many ways over the years... Lakilester, Do hyenas laugh even when they are being killed?

Chapter 2

Lakitu: Hello! Welcome back to the Weakest Link! I am your host Lakitu! Last time, one was voted off and we now have nineteen people left. So...yeah...uhh, let's this game started!

Tiny: Wait! Before we start, can I go to the bathroom?

Lakitu: No. Bathroom breaks are only allowed after each round.

Tiny: But, it's an emergency though!

Lakitu: Tiny, please be quiet. you're distracting others around you.

Tiny: OH I'LL SHOW YOU DISTRACTING!

Bobbery: Tiny, just calm down. I'm sure you can hold it in for like 3 minutes.

Lakitu: Enough! Let's just start the game already so I can watch Happy Tree Friends.

Bow: Ooh! Happy Tree Friends! I like that show!

Lakitu: Goombella, does the Sun have Storms?

Goombella: Yes, it's been scientifically proven.

Lakitu: Incorrect! I didn't say "Sun Storms" in the question so it's no!

Goombella: WHAT!? That's cheap!

Lakitu: It's called "a trick question".

Goombella: And THAT'S called "annoyance".

LakitU: Whatever! Koops, what is-

Parakoopa: BANK!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK! THERE IS NO MONEY TO BANK AND YOU CAN'T BANK OUT OF TURN!

Tiny: CAN I PLEASE USE THE BATHROOM!?

Lakitu: NO!

Kooper: Wow, Lakitu sure has some anger problems.

Bombette: I know seriously, he's like Wendy Koopa except in guy form.

Lakitu: Sigh...let's just continue on with the game without any interruptions, please... -looks at Parakarry and Tiny- Koops, what is a SunDial?

Koops: A dial with a Sun on it?

Lakitu: Correct! That's basically how it was made.

yoshi: Bank

Lakitu: Good! Dang good! Why is an orange, orange if Lemon is not called Yellow?

Yoshi: What's a Yellow?

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was "The world may never know".

Yoshi: I'm serious, what's a yellow?

Sushi: It's a color.

Yoshi: What's a color?

Lakilester: Something that blends in with the environment, I think.

Lakitu: Ok! That's enough! Vivian, what is-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: PARAKARRY, IF YOU SAID BANK ONE MORE TIME I WILL AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFY YOU!

Ms. Mowz: This whole show needs to be disqualified...

Lakitu: I heard that! No one is gonna win the money is this continues!

1 mnute later:

Lakitu: Good, now, Vivian, what is-

Tiny: Can I use the bathroom now!?

Lakitu: No! vivian, what is the largest planet?

Vivian: Sun.

Lakitu: Correct!

Bobbery: Bank!

Lakitu: Very good. Looks like you guys are smarter than I thought. When is a door not a door?

Bobbery: When it's not a door.

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was when it's ajar.

Bobbery: Technically that's correct, but my answer would also be correct because "when it's not a door" would mean that it's something else other than a door.

Lakitu: ...what?

Tiny: IF YOU DON'T LET ME USE THE BATHROOM I'M GONNA PISS IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE AUIENCE!

Audience: EW!

Lakitu: Tiny, please shut up and don't bump into my conversation.

Ms/ Mowz: Bank!

Lakitu: What the? You have no money to bank!

Ms. Mowz: But, you heard his answer, right? So it has to be right!

Lakitu: What is incorrect, is incorrect. Just leave it at that. What color of Peach's dress was Peach wearing?

Ms. Mowz: What!?

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was Pink.

Ms. Mowz: But, but, but...

Lakitu: NO BUTS! Like I said before what's incorrect is incorre-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: NOT YET!

Tiny: If you don't let me use the bathroom I'm going to cry.

Lakitu: Tiny, please shut up and Kammy, stop throwing magic at the audience.

Kammy: Teehee!

Lakitu: Goombario-

Goombario: WHAT!

Lakitu: I was gonna ask you the question...

Goombario: Oh, sorry!

Lakitu: ...right. What color is Shy Guy's mask?

Goombario: Well, it's not beatiful I can tell you that.

Shy Guy: vngngngfdngirdngifdngrfngrfngrfngrfg!

Goombella: What? What did he say?

Watt: He was talking in Shy Guy-ish. It's a Shy Guy language.

Shy Guy: ngrngirth4ytiyeyrwjqwheww! gndggfgfgfvlkjjreur?

Lakitu: Okay, One: Goombario, your answer is correct. Two: Shy Guy, I have absolutely no idea what you said. Three: Bobbery, stop writing on the pedestals...

bobbery: Teehee!

Lakitu: Right anyways-

Kooper: Bank!

Lakitu: No you have no money to bank, remember?

Kooper: ...Oh yeah! Now I remember!

Lakitu: ...okay. What color is chocolate pudding?

Kooper: Brown!

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer is Chocolate, which is a real color..

Kooper: What? But it wasn't named an official color though!

Lakitu: But it IS a color! Therefore you are wrong!

Kooper: NO! I was right! The answer should've been brown! -(

hooktail: Kooper, Lakitu is right. Chocolate is a real color, so the answer was chocolate. Just deal with the fact you are wrong and forget about it.

Kooper: 0-o!?

Lakitu: Well said, Hooktail! Free points goes to you!

Bow: Hey! how come you're always giving Hooktail the points!?

Tippi: Yeah! What's up with that?

Lakitu: Bow, I'm surprised you actually cooperate with the living. And Tippi, you're a pixel. get over it.

Tippi: What does being a pixel have to do with anything?

Lakitu: NEVERMIND! Let's just continue. Bombette, what color was Goombella's dress?

bombette: o-O? What!?

Lakitu: Incorrect! Parakarry-

Parakarry: BANK!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK! YOU NOW JUST LOST YOUR QUESTION BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED ME FOR THE TWENTIETH TIME!

Lakilester: O-O

Sushi: wow, you seriously have a major attitude problem.

Lakitu: WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Sushi: I mean, you shout all the time. Can't you atleast be a little nicer?

Lakitu: i'm the host! You can't tell me what I shold or shouldn't do! One more comment like that and it's an automatic disqualification!

Sushi: I didn't tell you what to do! All I said was-

Lakitu: DISQUALIFICATION! DISQUALIFICATION! :D

Sushi: I don't care. I only came here because of the music... -gets taken away by Fuzzies-

Lakitu: Don't we all? :D

Tiny: Can I use the bathroom now? I'm starting to feel gas up in my-

Lakitu: NO! I DON'T WANNA KNOW! O-o Just sit down and be quiet. Bow, what does a Banana taste good with?

Bow: A banana split?

Lakitu: Correct! Looks like Bow is the only smart one up here so far..

Everyone: Grrrr...

Watt: Bank!

Lakitu: And it looks like Watt seems to be the only one here who can actually bank too...

Everyone: Grrrrr!

Lakitu: If man evolved from apes, then why do we sitll have apes?

Watt: Uhh...because they didn't evolve from them?

Lakitu: Incorrect! It's because evolution has change din many ways over the years... Lakilester, Do hyenas laugh even when they are being killed?

Lakilester: ...Yes?

Lakitu: Correct! They always laugh, so it's their natural habit.

Tippi: Bank/

Lakitu: Good, Tippi. You get an easy question!

Tippi: Yahoo?

Lakitu: If someone has a mid-life crisis while playing hide and seek, does he automatically lose because he can't find himself?

Tippi: How is that an easy question!?

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was Yes.

Tippi: But, that wasn't an easy question, though! You're A LIAR!

Lakitu: they're were only 2 answers: Yes and No. Meaning, you don't have to think much to find the answer. Get it now?

Tippi: No, I'm just confused.

Lakitu: Whatever, Kammy, why are builders afraid to have a 13th floor but book publishers aren't afraid to have a Chapter 11?

Kammy: That Question makes as much sense when Bowser used Oxy Clean to brush his teeth.

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was, because 11 isn't 13!

Kammy: Oh well, I knew I was gonna get a hard question anyway...

Lakitu: Darn right you were. Hooktail, if you have 24 odds and ends on a table, and 23 fall off, what do you have left, an odd or an end?

Hooktail: An odd, seeing as the number 1 is considered to be a odd number.

Lakitu: Correct.

Tiny: BANK! NOW CAN USE THE BATHROOM!?

Lakitu: Tiny, don't waste your time asking that question, cause you know what I'm going to say. When it rains, the sky is completely covered in clouds. How does the rain get through?

Tiny: IT GETS THROUGH BY USING THE BATHROOM! NOW CAN I GO!?

Lakitu: Incorrect and, once again, no! Shy Guy, Why do we drive on parkways and park on driveways?

Shy Guy: Drbbfgbfjgnfdgdkwehqimksdszdlzmdsfj!

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was, because it was named that way.

Shy Guy: iandngnbfjngdngfdgkbbnfmgfng!

Lakitu: Can someone please tell me what he is saying?

Watt: He said, that he just called the Shy Guy raid to attack you.

They all suddenly saw hundreds of Shy Guy's running toward Lakitu.

Lakitu: OH SNAP! -runs away but suddenly comes back to his pedestal- OH AND BY THE WAY, VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK IS THE WEAKEST LINK! THANK YOU! -runs away while the shy guy's crowd the room.

One minute later:

Lakitu: Wooh..thank god they're all gone...Anyways, let's who you guys voted for the Weakest Link!

Goombella: The Sun, for being such an annoyance.

Koops: Kammy Koopa

Yoshi: The Color Yellow for making me confused.

Vivian: Britney Spears

Bobbery: Hooktail for being such a genius.

Ms. Mowz: Lakitu

Goombario: I DON'T KNOW!

Kooper: The color Chocolate for being a retarded color.

Bombette: Hooktail

Parakarry: BANK!

Bow: Lakitu for making me cry!

Watt: Someone

Lakilester: The Hyenas for being retards because they augh when they get hurt! I mean, how much more rideculous can you get!?

Tippi: Kammy Koopa

Kammy Koopa: Yoshi, the little shrimp.

Hooktail: Parakarry. I mean, all he says is bank! O-O

Tiny Kong: BATHROOM!

Shy Guy: gndgudbdugbdgndhbuhbhh

Lakitu: Well, we got some votes here, though I don't understand half of them. Kammy has 2 votes, Hootail has 2, Yoshi has 1, and 1 for Parakarry. The strongest link was Hooktail because she was the most quietest and non-disrupting one of the whole round, -Glares at Tiny and Parakarry- And the weakest link was Kooper for complaining about the color Chocolate.

Kooper: Don't say chocolate! I hate that word! It's now my least favorite "color".

Lakitu: Uh...right. Anyways, hooktail! you may choose Kammy, Kooper, Yoshi, or Parakarry to be voted off!

Hooktail: I change my vote. I want Kooper out because for someone who hates chocolate, I don't want to be near them. I am a HUGE chocolate fan.

Lakitu: It is decided! Kooper, you are the weakest link, goodbye!

Kooper: But, the...chocolate! It's cursed you all!

End.


End file.
